MrsFiggson's Stable Hand
by Chaeramir
Summary: Every thing is new to Amy in Virginia. New school, new friends, new horses. And then there's the new guy... AmyXTy. Rated high for safety. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi everyone. This is my first fic, but I'm not gonna ask you to be nice. If I suck, tell me! So this this story is a "what if" story. After Tim left, the family stayed in England. Lou still went to boarding school, and Marion still worked with problem horses. And Amy will meet Ty in later chapters, don't worry. I've tried to give Amy a bit of a British accent, but as I don't have one myself I don't know if it worked. Please tell me what you think. I'll keep writing it if anyone will read it.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize from the books belongs to Lauren Brooke. The crazy plot is mine.

* * *

15 year old Amy Fleming sat on a grassy hill, watching as her mother, Marion, cantered around the small outdoor ring on the gray gelding Pegasus. He had once been Amy's father's horse, but after a show jumping accident on Pegasus, her father, Tim, had left, leaving the talent gelding in Marion's care. Amy had only been 3 years old at the time, so she had very few memories of her father. Well, that wasn't quite true. She had memories of him that she didn't want to remember. Memories of her parent's divorce 2 years ago. Memories that left her hating her father. The divorce had left her mother in depression that had lasted for almost a year. 

Lou, Amy's older sister, hadn't been much of help either. She had refused to talk to Marion after the divorce, convinced that her parents should have gotten back together. Now Lou was working at some bank, leaving Marion and Amy to live on their own in the little white house they had bought when Amy was 7. Well, they didn't live quite on their own, Amy reminded herself. They had the problem horses that Marion worked with, and they had Pegasus and Amy's 7 year old chestnut-and-white, paint gelding, Flame. Just thinking of him made her smile.

They had rescued him as a 4 year old from a riding school that had beaten him half to death after he had thrown a little girl and broken her leg. Sure, she felt sorry for the poor little girl, but what kind of riding school put 7 year old, inexperienced kids on 4 year old horses? She sighed. Flame loved jumping, and Amy new that he would someday be a talented show jumper. Just like Pegasus, Amy thought. No, she corrected herself, not quite like Pegasus. Flame would never have some terrible accident... She hoped.

Amy snapped back into reality at the sound of her mother's voice.

"What's that mum?," she asked, noting that her mother had already put Pegasus away.

"I asked if you had ridden your horse today," Marion repeated. Amy looked down guiltily.

"I just wanted to wait until you were done so we wouldn't get in the way," Amy said. "But if your done now I'll go get Flame," she said, rising to her feet. Marion shook her head, sending her blond hair, that tumbled out from beneath her hard-hat, flying.

"We have to pick up Lou from work, remember?" Marion said. "Her car broke down so she can't drive." Lou only visited once a month, and then only for the weekend.

"I'll just stay at home and you can get her," Amy suggested.

"No. Amy I want you to come," her mother said. " Besides, I don't want you riding when there's no one around." The blond woman got into her car, and motioned for her daughter to do the same.

Amy, reluctantly, did.

They drove for 3 hours. Marion had attempted to start a conversation, but Amy was in no mood for talking.

"Amy, why won't you talk to me?" Marion finally demanded, looking Amy straight in the eye. The girl turned to reply, but it came out in a scream instead. In those few moments where Marion had turned her attention away from the road she never saw the car heading straight at them. For Amy, time seemed to slow. She saw her mother's head turn, saw her gasp in surprise and fear, then her world went black.

* * *

Amy opened her heavy lidded eyes slowly. Where was she? She was lying on a white bed. It wasn't her bed, that much she knew. She couldn't feel her right hand, she realized. She turned her head slowly, wincing at the pain in her stiff neck. Someone was holding her hand, a woman, but she couldn't see who, as the woman appeared to be asleep, her long hair falling in front of her face. Amy tried to carefully pry her hand away, but the person had a death grip on her. She opened her mouth, but only a small croak came out. It was enough to wake the sleeping woman. As the she lifted her head, Amy suddenly recognized her. It was Lou. Something was really wrong. Lou would never hold her hand like that other wise. Then she noticed that her sister's face was tear streaked, her eyes red and puffy. 

"You're awake!" the woman said, offering a small smile. "Oh thank God. I'll call the nurse."

The nurse? She had to be in a hospital then. That would certainly explain the white sheets and the smell. But what was she doing here? The last thing she could remember was going to bed after working Flame. She had been talking to her friend, Laura. Laura's mum would have had her baby by now! She had been in labour last night when they were talking. And they were suppose to pick Lou up today, Amy recalled. But Lou was already here. What was going on?

Lou finished paging the nurse, and came toward Amy again.

"Amy, listen, I'm really sorry,-"

"What's going on?" Amy cut her off. Lou looked away.

"Amy, what do you remember?" Lou asked softly, her blue eyes shining with fresh tears.

"We were going to pick you up today," Amy whispered. She had a strange feeling that something terrible had happened. God, please let me be wrong, she prayed silently. Please let it be nothing.

"Amy," Lou whispered, "you _were_ going to pick me up. But you had a car accident on the way." Amy's apprehension was steadily growing.

"Amy," a sob caught in the older woman's throat, and she bowed her head.

"Lou! You're scaring me. What is it?" Amy demanded, her voice rising in panic.

"Mum's dead."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Should I keep writing? Tell me! Review! 


	2. Rescue Remedy

**A/N:** I'm updating! This chapter is pretty short, but I'm going to update again soon... If you review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

The doctors told Amy she was lucky. She had gotten off with only a concussion and a broken wrist. And a dead mother. Just her kind of luck. 

It turned out, she had been out cold for an entire week after the accident, and in that week Lou had efficiently managed to ruin what little life Amy had left. She had sent all the problem horses back to their owners, closed the business that had taken so long for their mother to start, and set their little white house up for sale. Amy was now staying with Lou in her small apartment in down town London, which obviously meant no horses. So Lou had sold Pegasus and Flame. Amy had been furious. She had contacted their new owners, trying desperately to buy the horses back, but without luck.

Her life now revolved around the small television that stood in the middle of Lou's tiny living room. At that moment she was lying on the swayed burgundy couch, that she also slept on, watching a dull documentary on lions when Lou and her boyfriend, Charles, came in. Amy had met him before. He was stiff, and more than a little stuck up. She had no clue what her sister saw in him.

"Hi Amy," he greeted her cheerfully. There was a commercial break, so she hardly had an excuse to ignoring him. "I'm really sorry about your mum." Amy grunted in reply, eyes still glued to the small screen that was now showing some blond beauty shaving her legs.

"Hello Amy," Lou called to her as she put her shoes and coat away neatly in the closet. She wandered across to the small kitchen and deposited her three grocery bags of food on the tiled floor. "What are you watching?" she asked, obviously attempting to break the tension.

"National Geographic," Amy replied, watching as the lions, now back on the screen, started eating a zebra, fighting for their share of the food.

"Cool. I'm going to make pasta for supper. Does that sound alright?"

"I'm not hungry," Amy said monotonously. Her sister looked up from where she was loading canned food into a cupboard. Amy felt a slight twinge of guilt at the look of worry etched on the other woman's delicate features.

"Well, if you want something when it's done, you're welcome to join us," she said gently. Amy grunted. The two left her to her show. A lioness was now licking a small golden brown cub as it fought its sisters and brothers for its mother's milk. Lucky thing, she thought bitterly. Things were getting really bad when she was jealous of lion cubs because they had a mother.

She watched for a few moments in silence. Then her cell phone started vibrating. She glared at the small lime green chunk of metal, hating it for surviving what her mother had not. She flipped it open, checking the caller ID. It was Laura. Of course it was. She had already called Amy 5 times that day, and every time Amy refused to answer. She didn't want any more sympathy. Finally the phone lay still again, and the girl focused her attention once more on the television.

Then Lou's phone rang. Amy growled in annoyance. If it was Laura again...

"If it's Laura, tell her I'm not here," she yelled as her sister went to pick up the phone. The other woman talked for a while, before Amy heard her say, "Alright. I'll pass her over then. Good Bye." Amy sent her a diamond cracking glare. Lou rolled her eyes, her calm and composed mask slipping.

"It's not Laura," she snapped, passing over the portable phone. Amy, still glaring, snatched the phone, turning down the volume on the TV.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy. This is your grandfather," Jack Bartlett, her grandfather, her mother's father said.

"Hi," she said nervously. She rarely spoke with her grandfather, and could count the number of times she had seen him on one hand. But of course he would be calling, now that his only daughter was dead.

"Amy, I am so sorry about Marion," he said softly. The girl nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her. "I'll be coming to the funeral," he want on. Amy felt her throat tighten. She had completely forgotten about the funeral. It was only one month since she had been released from the hospital, and reality hadn't quite caught up with her yet. Her mother was dead. Marion wasn't coming back.

There was a bit of an awkward break. Jack broke it by saying, "I just wanted you to know that, well, I have a farm out here in Virginia, you know. So if you wanted you could come out here and live with me. We could probably find you a horse. And you sister can come too, if she wants. But she didn't really sound like she wanted to when I talked with her." He spoke quickly, as if he was expecting her to refuse. "But don't feel pressured! I just want you to know that, well, now that my– your– um... Marion is..." his voice faltered, as if saying the word would make it true.

"Thanks. I'll think about it," Amy said hoarsely, taking pity to him. She didn't want to hear the word again, she realized, as new tears flooding her eyes. Once again, there was the awkward silence.

"Alright, well, I'd better let you go now. Nice talking to you again."

"Yeah. You too. Bye Jack," Amy said softly.

"Bye. Oh, and Amy, Hun," he added. "Call me Grandpa,"

* * *

Supper was awkward, and Amy knew it was mostly her fault. While Lou and Charles constantly made efforts to break the silence, Amy just moved her pasta around her plate, never meeting anyone's eyes, only speaking when spoken to. 

When it was finally it was over, Amy rose and dumped the remains of her noodles and tomato sauce into the garbage can. She mumbled her thanks, and headed towards Lou's room, that was unoccupied at the moment, as Charles was busy talking with its owner.

"Don't worry about cleanup," Lou called, rather unnecessarily. " Charles and I will take care of that." Amy snorted.

"I wasn't planning to help anyways," she mumbled. No one seemed to notice.

She entered Lou's small bedroom, closing the door behind her. Glancing around, she noticed how plain the room was. There was a small, slightly dusty book shelf along one wall, and a single bed with clean baby blue sheets along another. Amy dropped herself on to the mattress, and allowed herself to bounce a few times before the bed settled once more. To her surprise, she spotted a horse magazine as her eyes traveled over her sister's night stand. On the cover there was a picture of a young girl riding a gray Welsh pony over a small fence. Amy flipped to the table of content, scanning it quickly to see if there was anything worth reading. There was an article on Bach Flower Remedies on page 28. She already knew a lot about them, as her mother had used them on the horses she treated, but the girl still felt an urge to read it.

It contained lots of information of Rescue remedy, one of the most commonly used Bach remedies. Finding it far more interesting than she had expected, Amy flipped to the next page were the article continued, and her eyes were instantly drawn to the only picture on the page. It was of a boy who looked to be about her age, perhaps a bit older. He was tall and lean, but had a well muscled build. His hair was dark brown, his eyes a beep emerald green. Wow. Amy swallowed hard. He was _hot_.

Beside him stood a tall, bay Trakehner mare. The picture was captioned: _Ty Baldwin (above) uses Bach Flower Remedies to clam his horse, Star._ That part of the article mainly focused on a stables in Virginia. That's where Grandpa lives, Amy realized, exited. Just one more reason to move in with him. She smiled at her own folly. As the population of Virginia was about 7 000 000, the chances of her actually meeting this guy were quite literally 1 in 7 000 000. And he's probably really stuck up, she told herself, still staring at the small picture. Most hot guys were. But the possibility of moving to Virginia was still not looking all that bad... she could have a horse again... not bad at all.

She drifted off to sleep on her sister's bed, imagining a new life in the States.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? Please review!! 


	3. Not So Great News

**A/N:** I'm finally updating again. Sorry that took so long. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. A HUGE thanks to the wonderful people who have reviewed my story! I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: **Anything from the books is (obviously) not mine.

* * *

Rays of sunlight streamed through the small window onto the girl that lay on the bed along one side of the small room, turning the insides of her lids red. She groaned and rolled over, dragging her pillow over her head. But the damage was done. She was awake, and for some reason, she could not fall back asleep. She glanced at her sister's digital clock. Might have something to do with the sleeping problem, she thought. It was past noon. She groaned again, and reluctantly got up. She had fallen asleep on Lou's bed. Good. That meant Charles wouldn't have stayed over as she highly doubted they would have done anything on the couch. 

She looked out of the window onto the heavily trafficked street below. It was a gorgeous summer day. The sun was shinning, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She threw open the window. It wasn't too hot out either. She inhaled deeply. And it absolutely stank. She quickly shut the window again, her good mood ruined.

Amy walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Sometime during the night she had decided she wanted to move to Virginia, though she wasn't sure what had caused her to make this decision. She was fairly sure it wasn't the guy from the magazine.

Upon entering the kitchen, Amy found a note that read:

_Good morning Amy!_

_Hope you had a great sleep. I left to book a day for the funeral at the church. Should be back by around 3 pm. There in toast, cereal, and butter on the counter. Help your self to anything in the fridge._

_xoxo Lou_

The girl sighed, getting herself a bowl, and filling it with milk and frosted flakes. Looked like it would be another day in the company of the TV.

She finished her breakfast, washing it down with a mug of black coffee, then trudged back to the washroom to preform her daily necessities.

Coming out of her shower, Amy decided it was time to stop sulking and call Laura. She was still sad, and knew she had every right to be. But that didn't mean she had to act like an ass towards the people who cared about her, namely Laura and Lou.

She marched down the hall towards the living room where she had left her cell phone. It took her a moment before she could bring herself to touch touch it. Somehow, it still seemed to represented her mother's death. She forced herself to pick it up. Then, to draw out time, she punched the number in by hand instead of simply using the digital phone book. The main reason she was dreading talking to the other girl was because she knew she had treated her like trash. And Laura knew it too.

She held her breath as the phone rang once... twice... three times...

"Hey Amy," said a familiar voice in her ear.

"Laura–," Amy began, but her voice faltered.

"God, Amy. I don't know what to say. It's just so... sad." At the sound of her friend's melodic voice, so sweet and forgiving, Amy couldn't help herself. She burst into tears.

Sobs tore through her chest, and she could get no other sound past her lips. Laura made a comforting noise, but didn't try to hush her. She cried long and hard, knowing her friend was there for her. She cried harder than she had when she had first herd the news of her mother.

Finally, her river of tears slowed until it ceased to exist all together. She drew a few shaky, but deep breaths, calming herself, getting her emotions under control.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into the phone.

"Oh, no Amy!" the other girl protested. "I'm sorry. I wish I could be there with you."

"Yeah. Me too." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm coming over," Laura announced suddenly, startling Amy. "I'll get my brother to give me a ride. I know were Lou lives." Amy started to protest, but realized she really did want to see her friend again.

"Okay," she said softly. "Thanks Laura." She could hear the other girl's smile.

"My pleasure," she said. "Goodbye."

Not 15 minutes later, Laura showed up at Lou's front door. Amy smiled and let her in. As soon as the door was closed, Laura wrapped her arms around her friend, squashing the air from her lungs. Amy hugged her back. She stepped away to admire the other girl. She was tall and slim with a nicely curved figurer that Amy herself was slightly envious of. Her face was delicate with a slender nose, full mouth and warm gray eyes. Her golden blond hair was braided tightly at the nape of her neck. She smiled sweetly, her dimples deepening, and Amy smiled back. They went into the living room and sat down together on the burgundy couch.

"Listen Laura," Amy began, not really sure how to apologies for her behavior. "I'm really sorry for... uh.. not..."

"For being an ass?" Laura suggested, half serious. Amy smiled. That was Laura for you.

"Yes, actually," she said grinning. The blond laughed.

"That's alright," she said lightly.

"No, really. I am so sorry for not answering all those calls," Amy said, all serious. Her friend smiled softly and nodded.

"I understand, I think. Just promise you won't do it again."

"I promise," Amy said honestly. She too was smiling.

"You know, my mom had the baby the same day your mom died." She had completely forgotten.

"Oh my god! Congratulations! Is it a boy or girl?" Laura grinned.

"Boy," she said proudly. "His name is Adrian."

"Adrian?" Amy repeated, eyebrow raised. The blond blushed slightly. In grade six Laura had had a major crush on a guy called Adrian.

"Well, mum liked it too," she mumbled. They sat in comfortable silence for a while as Amy tried to gather up her courage and tell her friend of her decision.

"Listen, Laura, I've – um – decided to move to Virginia," she said quickly, stumbling over her words. The other girl gaped at her.

"What?! Why?" she asked, completely shocked.

"'Cause... because then I can live with my Grandfather. Lou can't take care of me." Laura just stared wide eyed at her.

"When?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. Amy shrugged.

"I haven't told Lou yet," she admitted, voice equally quiet. Her friend leaned forward and gently wrapped Amy in a hug.

"I'll miss you," she whispered. Amy nodded hugging her back.

"I'll miss you too." She hadn't really given much thought to what she still had here, what she would be leaving behind. Only what she had lost. She hugged her friend harder, blinking back tears as they threatened to over flow. She would miss this place and its people, she realized, but she was still certain in her decision. Laura was the first to pull back.

"Well, I'd better get going," she said briskly. Amy nodded, noting the closed look on her face. Laura rose quickly, rathered her stuff and slamming the door as she left.

Not knowing what else to do, Amy turned on the TV. A re-run of _Friends_ was playing that she had already seen four times. She glanced quickly at the clock: 2:36. Lou would be home soon. Her nerves were on edge as she went over what she would say to Lou about her decision in her head. She really hoped her reaction would not be like Laura's. The girl had not said much, but Amy knew her friend well enough to see that she was more upset than she let on.

Time passed slowly, half an hour seemed to take several sunlit days. Finally the door opened and Lou's tall figure entered.

"Hey Amy." She looked tired, dark smudges forming beneath her blue eyes.

"Lou, can we talk?" Amy asked, getting straight to the point. The older woman looked mildly surprised, but pleasantly so, and Amy felt another stab of guilt.

"Sure." She sat down on the couch, as Amy switched off the TV to face her sister.

"I'm really sorry for the way I've behaved toward you." She had rehearsed this so many times. Why was it so hard? "And Lou I−," her voice cracked, and the tears stared flowing. Again.

"Oh Amy," Lou whispered. She wrapped her arms around around her sister. They cried on each other for a long time, tears soaking through the other's clothes.

"Lou it's all my fault," Amy sobbed. Lou drew back and shook her head.

"If it's anyones fault, it's mine. You were coming to pick me up, remember?" her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"But I was in the car with her, and I −, she−," her voice cracked again, but she forced herself to keep talking. "She turned away from the road to look at me! If I had just been talking to her she never would have turned away in the first place. I was just so angry..." She knew she had started to ramble slightly. Lou hugged her again.

"It was no one's fault, Amy. I guess it was just her time to go." Her chin quivered lightly.

They sat wrapped in each other's arms for along time. The sun set, and the room was plunged into darkness.

"Lou?" the girl asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"I want to go live with Grandpa in Virginia," she said quickly. Lou drew back sharply and looked at her closely. Amy felt herself shrinking under her sister's accusing glare. Then she sighed softly, resignation settling over her gentle features.

"Well, if that's really what you want, then I guess we'll have to let him know." Amy was slightly surprised that her sister had not argued more. But then, why should she? After all, Amy was hardly more that a burden.

"Won't you come?" she asked. Lou shook her head. Well, she had expected that much. "So... the funeral?" she asked, feeling a weight settle on her chest. The other girl looked slightly awkward.

"Well, I got it all figured out. It's on Saturday. It's kind of early." Amy gave small gasp. That was in three days. It was way too early.

"Oh." She struggled with the news. "Maybe I'll call Grandpa and let him know." Lou nodded sympathetically, and Amy felt yet another stab of guilt. She was being so wimpy while Lou was taking care of everything without complaint, and Marion had been her mother too, after all.

The girl flipped quickly through the phone book, looking under 'B' for 'Bartlett', then dialed the number listed in her sister's neat hand writing.

"Hello," a warm voice said in her ear. That voice... it stirred memories... of a little girl weeding side by side with her grandfather in the hot summer sun...

"Hello?" the same voice repeated, a little louder this time, pulling her back into reality.

"Hi Grandpa," she said, shaking herself. "This is Amy."

"Hi Hun! How are ya doing?" They talked for a while, discussing when he should come. Then finally Amy mustered up the courage to ask him.

"Hey, Grandpa? I was just wondering, would still be okey if I came to live with you?" Her voice was hesitant, and when he did not answer right away Amy suddenly felt foolish for asking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean−, I mean I understand if you don't want me to. It was silly of me to ask."

"Amy−," he started, but she cut him off, not wanting to hear an explanation.

"No, it's fine. Really. I'd better go now. Guess I'll see you at the funeral." She quickly hung up before he could reply. A sigh escaped her gentle lips, and she bent over, resting her head in her hands. This morning things had seemed so clear. Now she had no clue what to do with herself.

* * *

**A/N:** I not planning on writing a chapter about the funeral, unless anyone wants me to? The chapters so far have not been very interesting, I know. Once Amy gets to Virginia it should get better. I hope. Please review! 


	4. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: **I just finished reading the new Heartland book 'Beyond the Horizon', and I think anyone else who has read it will know what I'm talking about (even if they don't agree) when I say the ending to that book _sucked. _Really sucked. I hate it! ugh... So, on with the chapter. I'm not quite happy with how this turned out, but (please!) read it and tell me what you think.

* * *

The television was blaring and everyone was squashed onto Lou's small burgundy couch. Amy wasn't really aware of what they were watching. No one was. It was really only on as an excuse for not talking to each other. The funeral had been painful for all of them. It had laid the pain raw again when they had all tried so hard to bury it. No one had even mentioned Amy moving. _Grandpa's probably hoping I will have forgotten all about it. _As if thinking that had jinxed the silence, Jack suddenly turned to Amy, whom was squashed between him and her sister. 

"Amy when we talked on the phone… I was shocked that you would even consider moving in with me. But I do want you to, if you're still willing?" Amy stared at the TV for a few more seconds, then turned to Lou.

"I still want to," she said, feeling slightly bold. Lou paused, then nodded, as if giving her permission. Then the girl turned to her grandfather.

"I still want to," she repeated. He too nodded, then leaned forward to hug her gently.

"I'm glad Amy," he said softly in her ear.

* * *

A clicking sounded over the roar of the engine as the wheels of the plane popped out in preparation for landing. The seatbelt sign flashed beside the 'no smoking' sign, but Amy hadn't touched her seatbelt once on the nine hour flight except for a stop at the rest room. She hated to admit it, but flying terrified her. 

Beside her sat an elderly lady with brown hair that looked suspiciously artificial on her and thick glasses rested on the bridge if her nose, covering her murky gray eyes. The woman turned to her and smiled.

"So, what's in Virginia for you, sweetie?" she asked. "Home or holidays?"

"Oh, um…home," Amy said. The woman nodded. For almost as long as she could remember, home had been the little white house with the little red barn. Home had meant horses. Home had meant a mother. Where was home now?

"I'm going to my son's wedding. Haven't even met the new girl. But hopefully she's a nice one. The last one wasn't. Terrible manners..." The woman continued talking until they landed, which Amy was thankful for: she hardly noticed the slight jolt. Everyone clapped when the wheels touched the ground, and she clapped along, relived that they hadn't been dumped somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Jack smiled at her from across the isle as the pilot gave a quick thank you speech.

The airport looked… well, American. Amy wasn't sure why, but everything seemed to scream 'you're in the land of George Bush'. Maybe it was the different accent, or maybe it was just her imagination, or maybe it was the fact that she was indeed in America, but whatever it was Amy did not feel at home.

After grabbing their luggage, Jack called a cab to take them to his place. Their place. Though she had felt ready to drop dead of exhaustion when they had landed, Amy felt very much awake as the cab drove down a dusty driveway. Lining either side of the road were overgrown grassy paddocks with huge trees that provided shade from the sun. This place would be perfect for a horse, Amy thought. That was until she saw the state the barn was in. It looked abandoned. The roof was falling in, and the once white paint was almost all weathered away, revealing a dark red colour beneath. No animal had lived there in the last 2o years, and it would take a lot of fixing up before one ever could again.

The farm house, on the other hand, was in perfect condition. The lawn was short cropped and flowers bloomed in a small garden in front of the house. After paying the driver and getting their stuff from the trunk, Jack led the way to the front door. The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside. The kitchen was well cleaned, and smelled faintly of some sort of disinfectant. The living room was orderly and completely dust free, the furniture arranged around a coffe table and a large television.

"Welcome to your new home," Jack said proudly to Amy, who was just dragging her suitcase through the door. "Let me show you around."

The house turned out to be larger than it looked. The basement was mostly used for storage, though there was one room for guests. The upstairs of the house was one long hallway with four doors, one leading to a washroom. The first room was Jack's; the one across from it was another guest room.

"And this," Jack said, "is your room." He opened the door next to his own room, and allowed Amy to step in. The room, her room, was fairly spacious. Along one wall stood a twin size bed; along the other a solid oak desk. At the back of the room was a large window that overlooked a strip of forest and what might once have been a pasture.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked form the doorway. The girl turned and grinned.

"I love it," she said honestly.

* * *

No one had given much thought to school until then. Which wasn't a good thing. The last few days of summer were eaten up in a mad dash of transferring to a new school, selecting courses, buying clothes, adjusting to the time change and buying school supplies all the while trying not to be homesick. 

Then the first day of school was upon them. Jack drove Amy that day, but informed her that normally she would have to take the bus. The day started with an assembly where the principal, Mr. Lewis, welcomed them all and talked about respect and responsibility. Then they were sent to their home rooms where the teachers talked for a while. And then it was finally recess. Amy wandered around aimlessly, to shy to approach anyone, and suddenly feeling very aware of her British accent. Finally she sat down on a bench, as to avoide attracting any attention. For some reason she felt embarrassed about not having friends.

"Hey there," a voice said from behind her. Amy craned her neck to see a tall blond girl and was reminded of Laura. "I'm Ashley Grant."

"Amy Flemming," Amy said, rising to her feet.

"Do you want to come hang out with us?" Ashley asked.

"Sure."

'Us' turned out to be a group of seven giggling girls and Ashley. Amy wasn't even introduced, she just followed along and giggled when they did.

"So, Amy, tell us about yourself," Ashley sort of demanded, as if she wanted to make sure that this new girl really was worthy of being part of their little group.

"Well, I live with my Grandfather, and−,"

"Oh you poor thing," Ashley interrupted, and all the girls made ooing sounds of agreement. "My parents are rich and own one of the biggest horse farms in all of Virginia," she went on.

"Really? I used to have a horse in England," Amy said, forgetting her shyness. The blond eyed her suspiciously.

"Well then. Do you want to come over after school? We could go riding in the forest." It sounded more like a challenge than a friendly offer, but Amy really couldn't care less, so long as she got to be around horses again. The other seven girls had gathered in a semi circle around them, as if a fist fight was about to begin.

"I'd love to," Amy said.

* * *

The Grant's stable, Green Briar was truly amazing. Stable hands bustled around leading horses or sweeping the already spotless yard. The horses, too, were amazing, well trained animals who's lean muscles rippled beneath their glossy coats. Ashley had called her mother in advance and ordered two horses to be ready for them to ride, so when they walked into the yard a stable hand led a horse up to each of them. The horse Amy was given to ride was a beautiful chestnut Arabian mare with a delicate blaze on her perfectly dished face. 

"This is Foxy," the stable hand, dark haired girl not much older than Amy, said. "She can be a little skittish, but Ashley said you'd be fine with that." The blond glared at the stable hand.

"Foxy is perfectly well schooled," she snapped from atop her fancy bay gelding. The dark haired girl just shrugged. Amy gently took the mare's reins, then placed her foot in the stirrup and swung easily into the saddle.

"Ready?" Ashley asked, and headed for the trail before Amy could answer.

As soon as the horses stepped into the forest Ashley's bay was pushed into a strong gallop towards a fallen log.

"Shouldn't we warm them up first?" Amy called as the bay took off over the jump.

"That's what the stable hands are for," came the snappish reply. Amy lined her horse up at the log, counting out the strides, but the mare didn't seem to need any help with distance: She took off at exactly the right spot and soared easily over the obstacle, landed smoothly on the other side and galloped on. Never in her life had Amy ridden such a well schooled horse, she had no clue what the stable hand had been talking about. The mare responded to even the slightest twitch of the reins. But she didn't seem to be enjoying herself as most horses would on such a trail ride, and that made it hard for Amy to enjoy herself.

They continued riding in that manner for nearly three hours, the horses's rhythmical strides never breaking. Finally Ashley, who was still in the lead, brought her gelding to a walk. He was obviously in excellent shape, for he had barely broken a sweat. Foxy, on the other hand, was drenched and her flanks heaved. Amy felt terrible for not having stopped earlier, but the mare hadn't shown signs of tiering until now.

Ashley turned in the saddle.

"You're pretty good," she said. It wasn't praise, but more a sort of bitter acknowledgment. Amy didn't say anything for at that moment she did not feel good at all.

They walked the horses back to the stable, allowing them to catch them to catch their breath. As soon as they clattered into the yard two new stable hands ran forward to grab the horses, as if they had been waiting for the girls to return from their ride.

"Come on Amy," Ashley said, grabbing Amy's sleeve and tugging her along. "I'll show you some real horses."

The Grant's horses were gorgeous. They were all in peak condition and groomed spotless, these ones even more so then the first Amy had seen.

"This," Ashley said proudly, "is Grant's Pride." The horse was a huge dappled gray stallion. He had a strong, yet slender build with a small delicately dished head and large expressive eyes.

"He's our elite stallion. He's sired by Grant's Legend whom my grandfather bred. He's won−," the rant was cut short by a high pitched squealing. Both girls spun to see a pitch black stallion half rearing, fighting the two stable hands that held his head as a third lashed his flank with a longe whip. The stallion's ears were pinned flat against his head as he reared again, flailing hooves narrowly missing the men.

"Oh. That's just Darkness, the nut case of the stable. Never mind him," Ashley half yelled over the noise. Amy glared at her. How could she be so heartless?

"What do you mean, 'never mind him'? They're beating him to death! You can't just stand there and let them do that!" Ashley looked completely taken back.

"Why not? He probably deserves worse. That horse is a menace."

"Well no wonder! That kind of treatment could turn anyone into a menace!" She turned to face the men. "Stop! Stop it you morons! Can't you see you're just winding him up even more?!" The man whipping the horse, a tall red head, spun to glare at her.

"Shut up. You don't−." A black hoof struck his shoulder and he went flying back against the wall. Ashley gave a small dramatic scream that seemed to freak the horse, Darkness, out even more. He rolled his eyes and tried to bolt, half dragging the stable hands along. They finally managed to get him into a stall and bolt the door. From there everything went very fast. An ambulance came and took away the injured red head and Jack picked up Amy. By the time they left everything was in utter chaos. What a great way to start of her new life.

* * *

**A/N: **So she finally made it to Virginia. I really don't like this chapter, but the story had to move on, and I'm hoping Ty will enter in the next chapter. Please review! It's the only thing that keeps me writing. 


	5. Mrs Figgson's Stable of Healing Horses

**A/N:** I'm not quite happy with how this chapter turned out, but I had to post something. Sorry it took so long!

It wasn't as big, nor as impressive as Green Briar had been, but it had its own charm. The barn was a cheerful, if slightly sun bleached yellow and wickers of hungry horses could be heard from inside. Amy smiled, this was Zora Figgson's stable's of Horse Healing. Last night Jack had convinced her to find a stable were she could work, and this was she had found. Someone was suppose to give her a tour of the place and show her the chores, but the yard was empty. Considering that she was 45 minutes late it wasn't so odd. Deciding that she could make her own way around, she wandered through the barn door.

Inside it smelled comfortingly of hay and horses. Amy took a deep breath, savoring the sweet scent and closing her eyes for a moment. A soft tugging at her sleeve made her open them again. A handsome bay had stuck his head over the stall door and had her sleeve gripped carefully between his teeth.

"Hey you," Amy scolded gently, but she was still grinning. "You have bad manners." She glanced quickly around to make sure there really wasn't anyone around, then let herself into the stall. "Aren't you a pretty one," she murmured, offering her hand for him to smell then leaned down and blew gently into his nostrils. He blew back, then nuzzled her pockets, looking for treats. Laughing, the girl fished out a mint and fed it to him on a flat palm.

"Here buddy." He sniffed it suspiciously, then lipped it up and crunched it between powerful jaws. As he chewed Amy reached up to touch his neck, fingertips starting to move in circular motions across his bay coat. She felt his muscles start to relax as she worked, moving up towards his small, delicate ears. He sighed and slowly lowered his neck, clearly enjoying his treatment. Smiling, Amy continued her work, feeling the tension leave her own body as well.

"Aren't you a lucky boy." The colt's head snapped up and he nickered a cheerful greeting.

Amy spun to see someone leaning on the stall door, though the dim lighting wouldn't allow her to see much more.

"Um, hi," she said nervously, remembering how late she was.

"Hey. You must be the new girl starting work today." His voice was a velvety and slightly hesitant. Really nice to listen to, Amy decided.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. Come, I'll show you around." She let herself out of the stall, giving the colt one final pat on the neck before hurriedly following the boy out of the barn.

In full day light, she could see him properly. He was tall, almost six feet, with a lean, muscular build and an easy graceful way of moving. His deep set eyes were calm and held warmth in their emerald depths. Soft locks of dark hair fell in front of them, adding to the shy look. His mouth showed vulnerability with its fuller lower lip than upper, a smile tucked away on the corners. All in all, he was gorgeous. Amy knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. She had seen this guy before, she was sure of it!

"Oh my god. You're Ty Baldwin, aren't you?" she blurted out. He gave her a confused look.

"Yeah. And you're Amy Flemming, aren't you?"

"I saw you in a magazine once! You were standing with your horse Star."

"Oh," he said, blushing a little under his tan. "Yeah, I think I was." They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, then he cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

"I should show you around," he said, and started walking up a slight hill towards another barn. Spacious paddocks with horses lined either side of the path.

"Up here is the upper barn," Ty said. "Half of the horses are up here, the other half at the lower barn. You'll be taking care of the lower barn." He introduced her to all the horses they passed, telling her their name and why they had come for treatment. It was a lot like what Marion had done, Amy realized.

"Every morning you have to bring the horses out from the barn and give them their morning feeds, then clean out their stalls. If you took the evening job you would have to bring the horses back in to the barn and feed them inside, then clean their paddocks. There would also be certain horses you would have to groom," Ty informed her. She nodded, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be doing any of the actual work with the horses.

After he had showed her around, Amy helped Ty with his chores.

"So, how do you like Virginia?" he asked, tossing a pile of horse manure into the wheel barrel.

"It's alright. School's not so different than in England," she replied. He nodded, leaning against his pitchfork to look at her.

"I dropped out of school so I could work."

Amy sighed. "Sometimes I feel like dropping out," she said. "No one at school seems to like me." She hadn't even meant to say that; some how under his understanding stare it just sort of tumbled out of mouth. His eye brows snapped together in a frown.

"Why wouldn't they?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. But I've been going to school for almost a week now, and the only person who ever even talks to me is this girl called Ashley Grant. She's super rich and her parents own a huge stable called Green Briar. We went riding one day and then these guys were beating up this horse, I guess I sort of yelled at them. One of them got kicked and was taken to the hospital and now Ashley hates me and is always trying to make me feel bad. I guess it was my fault the guy got hurt, but they were being so cruel and the poor horse was so wound up, I couldn't just stand there and watch." Her voice had raised and she had started to ramble slightly. "I almost wish I had stayed in England, but the reason I left in the first place was so I could live with my Grandpa because my

mother died—," her voice cracked and she covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears. She didn't see Ty's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, nor see him put down his pitchfork and come towards her, but she felt his gentle hand rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright," he said, patting her clumsily on the back. "I haven't known you for long, but I can tell you're intelligent and kind. Don't worry about what Ashley think." Suddenly she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He seemed completely taken back, but didn't move away or try to push her off, he just kept one hand on her shoulder. He obviously wasn't use to having girls get his shirt wet.

Finally she got herself under control, and drew back, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, blushing.

"That's alright, I understand. See, the reason I had to start work in the first place was because I my mom can't. My dad doesn't approve of me working with horses, though. The only person I've ever known who died was my Grandma. I stayed locked in my room for days after." He smiled at her sadly.

"You know," he said picking up his pitchfork again, "Green Briar is one of Mrs. Figgson main competitors, so I've met Ashley a few times. They treat horses like they're not living creatures. I think you were right to tell that guy off for beating a horse." Amy smiled, getting back to work.

"Thanks," she said shyly. They worked in silence for a while, then a car came into the parking lot. A girl with light brown hair jumped out of the passenger seat and bounced toward them.

"Hi Ty! Hi Amy!" she called. Ty grinned and waved.

"Amy, this is Soraya," he said. "She rides here once a on the weekends." Soraya flashed a grin and crawled easily over the paddock fence.

"So good to meet you," she said hugging Amy enthusiastically. "Ty told me you'd be coming," she explained, then she frowned lightly. "I think I've seen you before."

"Yeah, I think we go to the same school," Amy said. The other girl snapped her fingers.

"Yes! That's it." She smiled. "Well, see ya later." She bounced off towards the lower barn.

"She's sure friendly." Ty grinned.

"Yeah." They finished mucking out, then headed down to the lower barn.

"This is Spindle Berry," Ty said. It was the same bay colt she had first met. "He's a rescue horse in training. Right now we are working him on a longe line." He led the colt out of his stall and clipped him into the cross ties, then started running a curry comb in circles over his bay coat. Amy grabbed a dandy brush and helped him.

They tacked up the colt and led him past the ring where Soraya was riding a fleabitten gray gelding in figure eights, up to a smaller ring. Ty attached a longe line to the colt's bridle, the sent him out in circles.

"He's good with horses, that boy." Amy had been so caught up watching Ty that she hadn't even noticed the woman that had come to stand beside her. She looked to be in her late 40s, with a few silver strands in her wild brown mane. "He's been working for me for two years now, never fails to impress me. I'm Zora Figgson, by the way," she said, shaking Amy's hand.

"And you must be Amy Flemming, the new girl." Amy nodded. "Nice to meet you, hun." She started leading Amy away from the ring, toward the upper barn.

"I want to see you on a horse. How long have you been riding?"

"Um." Amy frowned. "All my life, I guess." Mrs. Figgson's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? You must be pretty good then." They stopped in front of a tall, liver chestnut gelding's stall.

"This is Merlin, my baby," she said. "Go ahead and get him ready." Amy did as she said, quickly grooming and tacking the up the gelding, then led him down to the same ring Soraya was riding in. Mrs. Figgson handed her a hard hat.

"Go on, get up there," she urged. Amy placed her foot in the stirrup and swung her leg over the saddle.

"Walk on boy," she whispered, nudging him gently forward with her heels. He moved slightly reluctantly out on to the track. Picking up her rains, the girl asked him to bend. He resisted her hands for a time, then finally gave in.

"Ask him for trot," Mrs. Figgson called after they had gone around the ring a few times. Amy nodded and nudged the gelding a little. It soon became obvious he was very green. He fidgeted and was easily distracted by Soraya and the gray, but he moved fairly well off Amy's leg. She put him though his paces, then popped over a few small fences.

"Alright, cool him out for a while now," the woman called, then turned and rather abruptly walked away. Merlin's flanks heaved lightly as he drew in air through flared nostrils, and his chest was wet with sweat. Amy drew a hand softly across his neck.

"Good boy," she whispered.

"You did really well!" Soraya said, riding up beside them. "There aren't many people that can get Merlin to behave. That's why Mrs. Figgson put you on him, to test you." Amy smiled.

"Thanks. Who's that?" she asked, glancing at Soraya's gray.

"This is Kaleb," she said, patting the gelding's neck. "I sort of have a free lease on him." She groaned as a car drove into the driveway. "That'll be my mom. Gotta go. Guess I'll see you at school," she said, hopping off Kaleb leading him out of the ring.

"See ya," Amy called, smiled. Perhaps she had finally made a friend.

**A/N**: I know it's not great, but please review.


	6. Sundance

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this took so long to get up; I was having major writer's block. Now, _I_ don't really like this chapter very much (I seem to be saying that a lot lately), but tell me what _you_ think!

And also a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me!!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, wish it was.

**Chapter 6: Sundance**

Amy climbed quickly on to the yellow school bus, glad to be out of the cold Autumn wind that blew out side. Still shivering slightly she scanned the rows with her grey eyes, looking for an empty spot.

"Amy! Over here!" called cheerful voice. A hand was waving franticly, trying to catch her attention. Grinning, the girl made her way towards it.

"'Morning Soraya," she said, sliding in beside her.

"Hey! How did it go at the stable?" she wanted to know. Amy smiled.

"Good," she said simply, trying to hide her grin, but Soraya didn't seem to notice. She had seen Ty again that morning. They hadn't talked much, but he had smiled his gorgeous smile when he had seen her.

"Ty called me yesterday and said they were getting some new horse. Have you seen him?" Soraya asked. Amy frowned.

"No. I don't think he mentioned anything." She wondered idly why Ty would have called Soraya and not her, when she had the job. Then a horrible thought occurred to her.

"Are you and Ty dating?" she asked, trying not to look too horrified. Soraya's eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding? No way. I mean, he's hot and all, but he's just so... I don't know. Laid back, I guess. Easy going. Not that that's a bad thing, by any means. He's just not my type of guy." Amy leaned back against her seat with a sigh of relief, missing the other girl's sly grin. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," she replied, trying to seem casual. Soraya's grin widened.

"Then why are you blushing?" Thankfully, Amy never had to answer, for as the bus stopped, a tall dusty haired boy entered and sat down behind them.

"Hey," he said, smiling. Soraya smiled back.

"Amy, this is my boyfriend, Matt Trewin. Matt, this is my friend Amy Flemming."

"Hey," Matt said, raising a hand in greeting. Then he turned to his girlfriend with a pleading look on his face. She rolled her eyes at Amy.

"Let me guess. You forgot to do the essay on Charlemagne."

"Yeah."

"No, you can't copy mine so don't even bother asking."

His face went pouty, eyes growing wide in a ridiculous puppy dog expression. "Please?"

"Nuh uh." Soraya turned away from him, crossing her arms across her chest.

He turned his gaze on Amy. "Can I copy yours?"

"Ah... Well, I guess if you really want to..." she said, too shy to say no. He grinned and reached forward, squeezing her neck in a kind of one armed hug.

"You're a good friend, Amy."

* * *

The whinnies of horses and shouts of the crowd was almost deafening, and Amy didn't know how the others could stand it with out plugging their ears as she herself was doing. 

It was a warm Saturday morning for all that it was October, and she could think of a at least a dozen things she would rather be doing than sitting through a horse auction, listening to some guy scream away in an incomprehensible sing-song tone, even if she was sitting beside Ty. The first few hours had been alright, but as time wore on she started to lose interest. She stood up, deciding to go for a walk.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Figgson asked sharply from the other side of Ty.

"Just going to stretch my legs," she replied, getting use to the older woman's snappish way of speaking.

"I'll come," Ty said, rising as well. They made their way quickly through the crowds of people until they came to an empty patch of grass. Amy sighed and flopped down on her back, watching Ty as he followed suit. They lay in silence for a time, then Ty turned his perfect, emerald green gaze on her.

"How do you like working for Mrs. Figgson?" he asked. She smiled, enjoying just being near him.

"I like it a lot," she said honestly. He nodded.

"She can be very... forward at times. She says whats on her mind, but once you get used to it she's not so bad," he said. Amy nodded. Once again silence fell over them.

"We should start heading back," he said after a while, rising to his feet.

Slowly, they made their way back through the crowds of people.

"Wait," Amy said, stopping suddenly, trying to see past a rather large man that was postioned in front of a stall.

"What is it, Amy?" Ty asked, coming towards her.

"I just saw something," she said, squeezing her way past the man. "Look!"

A head stood a gelding, snapping his teeth at two men that were trying to hold him still.

"The buckskin?" Ty asked, a frown marring his delicate features.

"Yeah.

The gelding rolled his eyes, ears pinned flat against his head as he half reared.

Still frowning, Ty marched toward the horse. Slightly more hesitant, Amy followed, wondering what he was going to do.

"Excuse me, sir," he said to a short man in a business suit. "I would like to buy this horse."

The little man turned, eyebrows cocked a little in surprise.

"This horse here?" He nodded toward the buckskin.

"Yeah."

"That horse is insane. I would be ashamed to sell you such an animal," he said "Here, let me show you some quality horses." He reached for Ty's elbow as he started walking forward, but the boy didn't budge.

"I would like to buy _this _horse," he said, still very polite, but a note of steel that Amy had never before heard from him before had entered his velvety voice.

The short man turned toward Ty again, frowning.

"Well you're a bit late for that," he said, clearly annoyed. "A vet is on his way here, to put the beast down." Amy gasped, horrified, but Ty's calm, firm mask didn't slip.

"I will pay the vet bill and take the horse off your hands."

The man sighed, looking a little resigned.

"I really don't know why you want him so badly so bad, but I guess I have nothing to loose." He ran a hand thought his gray hair. "Alright, he's yours."

Amy sighed, relieved. Killing horses because they aren't perfect is disgusting, she thought, walking toward the gelding. She took the lead rope from the men that had been trying to keep the him under control, and gently ran a hand across his neck, her fingers automatically starting to move in t-touch circles.

"You'll be alright now," she whispered, believing the words with all her heart.

* * *

"You... bought a horse?" Mrs. Figgson asked, looking more than a little baffled with her head tilted to one side. Amy was afraid that she might start screaming. But then she suddenly cracked a smile, as if finally understanding what Ty had said. 

"Good job. You can go load him into the trailer."

Ty nodded and started toward the stall where they had left the buckskin, Amy following in his wake.

The vet had shown up not long after he and the gelding's former owner had come to an agreement, and had been more than happy not to have to put the horse down.

Reaching the stall, Amy quickly gathered up a lead rope and unbolted the half-door and slipped in.

"Hey there, pretty boy," she murmured. The horse pinned his ears and spun so his tail faced her, raising a single hind leg in warning, but she was faster than him. Lunging out, she grabbed a hold of his halter and swiftly clipped the lead rope on.

"Easy boy," she whispered soothingly as he tossed his head angrily.

"Good job, Amy," Ty praised, moving forward to put travel boots on the buckskin as the girl's fingers started once more moving in circles across his neck.

When he had calmed down a bit, they slowly led him out of the stall toward the trailer. Though he fought them every step of the way, Amy and Ty finally managed to load him and shut the ramp behind him.

"All set?" Mrs. Figgson called out of the window of her faded black and red truck. "Jump on in."

* * *

A couple hours later, the truck rumbled down the gravel drive way, tossing up clouds of dust. Mrs. Figgson parked and cut the engine. 

"Here we are," she said, stating the obvious. Ty jumped out, making room for Amy, who had been squashed in the middle, to follow. He slowly lowered the ramp of the trailer, and the horse's furious squeals immediately pierced the silence accompanied by the grating sound of hooves on metal.

Ty cautiously made his way in, and backed the buckskin out. The horse bolted backwards down the ramp, his feet scrambling, head tossing and eyes rolling madly. Amy went forward to help, leading the gelding in circles until he was some what under control.

"Take him to the back paddock; the one behind the outdoor ring," Mrs. Figgson said.

Gently tugging on the lead rope, they lead the reluctant horse forward with a few circles here and there and finally made it to their destination.

Ty hurried a head to open the paddock gate as Amy led the horse in. She quickly slipped the halter off his head and watched as he galloped away, then let herself out again.

Leaning against the fence, she sighed in content, letting the breeze play with her hair and the comforting scent of horse fill her nostrils.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Ty said, coming to stand beside her. His face was full of wonder as he watched the buckskin.

Amy turned her head, following his gaze.

The gelding had his head raised majestically, nostrils flared as he sniffed the breeze. His tail was a streaming banner of black; long and beautiful; the only part of him that moves as it quivered in the wind and the dying rays of sunlight flickered across his ridged body, turning his coat a glowing gold.

"He is beautiful," Amy agreed. "Let's call him Sundance."

**A/N: **It's late and I'm tired, so sorry if the editing is a bit rough. Also, I haven't read the books in a long time, so Matt might be a little OOC. If so, I apologize. Now, please review!!


End file.
